Dance with me
by Twilight Writer
Summary: When Rika bets that she will have a boyfriend for the dance, the events afterward change her life


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I think Saban does.  
  
This is my first fic. You don't have to review it, just keep in mind I'm new at this.  
  
"Dance With Me"   
  
"Geez. How could this day get any worse? thought Rika as the lunch bell rang. She had been late to school, she forgot her homework, and they had had a pop quiz, which she failed. To top it off, Niko and her snotty group were going around, being stuck up. Then it got worse. Niko stopped her in the hall. "Hey Tomboy, got a date for the dance?" Rika frowned. " Why do all-girl schools have dances anyway?" she thought. "Of course she doesn't have a date; what boy in his right mind would date her anyway?" Sari said mockingly. Rika got very furious. "Want me to rearrange your face, Barbie?" Sari hid behind Niko. "Well, do you have one?" she asked. Rika was so mad she didn't realixe what she said next till after she said. " I do. What of it?" Niko smiled. "Here's a bet: you bring him to the dance, and I'll be your servent for a month. But if you lose, you have to be my servent for a month." "Deal!" Rika shouted. "See you Friday, slave." They went off laughing. "What have I done?" Rika thought. " I'm doomed."  
  
Later that night, Rika laid on her bed, wondering how she could get out of this. What could she do? If she didn't have a boyfriend in two days, she would be Niko's slave for a month. Renamon appeared. "What's wrong?" the fox digimon asked. "If I don't get a boyfriend for Friday's dance, I'll be Niko's slave for a month." Rika said sadly. "Should I kill her?" Renamon inquired. " I wish. But then you would be found out and I would be charged with murder." Renamon thought a minute. " Why not have that weakling help you?" Renamon suggested. "Hmmm....you know, it might work. He is very indimidated by me.(And I do sort of like him. He is handsome for a weak minded gogglehead.)" "Should I go get him?" Renamon asked. " Yes. Tell him I need a favor and to meet me at the soccer field tonight at 10." With that, Renamon vanished.  
  
Takato sat in his room. He was thinking. Thinking of someone. Someone named Rika. He really liked her. But he knew he had no chance of winning her heart. It was cold as ice. Guilmon lay sleeping on the floor, while he went to draw. "Drawing. That will get my mind off of her." Since he just found some old Halloween candy, he decided to draw a ghost. But that ghost soon became Rika in a lovely while gown. "Man, I can't get my mind off of her. She'd kill me if she saw this." He then heard a noise. It was Renamon."Rika has a favor to ask of you. Meet her at the soccer field at 10." She then vanished."Huh? Well, ok."  
  
Rika sat waiting for Takato. "Even if I do like him, he's too scared of me to like me back." She sighed. She had grown to like Takato. She got a good feeling around him. Like all the loneliness and dispair nevered existed. But she was way too mean and abusive. He'd never love her. She didn't know why he even had her as a friend. She now wished that her "lover boy" joke was real. Then someone would love her. Grandma loved her, but she was old and did not have long left. Her mother barely even knew her, and she had no father. No siblings ethier. So maybe love is what she wanted.  
  
Takato got to the soccer field to find it vaccant. "Now where is she?" Rika called from the bleachers, "Over here Takato." He ran over to the bleachers to where Rika was.  
"So what's the big favor?" Rika blushed. "I made a bet that I would have a date to the dance and I need you to be my date." Takato could have sworn he was dreaming. " If I don't, I have to be Niko's slave for a month." "Sure! I'll help." Rika looked at him. "This is only an act; don't let it go to your head." Takato was disapointed, but didn't show it." Ok, when should I pick you up?" She smiled. "At six, ok? Dress nice."  
  
"Way to go, Rika. You had a chance, and your ego blew yet another chance at happiness." Rika wondered why she just couldn't admit she liked him. Was it that he was weak, or soft hearted? Or was it her pride? She did something she thought she'd never do, especially over a boy. She cried. " Why am I so stubborn? Why can't I just say 'I love you.'" Her grandma came in. "I didn't think I'd live to see the day when my little Rika would fall in love." Rika told her everything. " I see. You want to be with him because he makes you happy, but your pride keeps you from telling him. You must get to a point to where your love for him overpowers your pride. Tell him then and he'll be yours." Rika smiled. "Thank you Grandma."  
  
Takato thought as he walked to Rika's "Why can't I get the courage to tell her my feelings?" He got to Rika's house. "Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts." He knocked on the door. An old lady answered it. "Ahh. You must be Takato. You're early. Rika's still upstairs getting ready." Takato sat on the couch. "Would you like some milk and cookies?" Rika's grandma asked. " No thank you." Takato replied. He sat and waited for about 10 minutes. "Takato? You're early." Takato turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Rika had a long, red gown with no shoulder straps. Her hair shined a firey red and fell just past her lovey red lips. " Oh great. Scratch liking her. Now I'm madly in love with her." he thought. She was equally shocked. In that tux, he looked like her prince, ready to sweep her off her feet and carry her to happly ever after. Her pride was losing. Her grandma could tell. "Maybe I might live to see my great grandchildren." she thought.  
  
When the two reached the dance, they were greeted with gasps. " I can't believe it! Rika, the Lone Wolf, having a boyfriend!" one girl said. " Yeah, I know. But you don't know a person until you see them out of school." Then Niko noticed them. "Well, well.  
Hey Rika, did you threaten him or pay him to take you out?" Rika just smiled and walked past. It had become more than a bet. She had won that. But she had not truely won yet.  
There was a bigger prize at stake: Takato's heart. Her future would be decided tonight.  
The principle yelled over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to the Destiny Ball! Let me tell you about one of my old county's beliefs." (Ms. Kobernick was a Catholic from Germany.) "Tonight is Saint Anges's Eve. On this night, young girls dream of their future husbands. So girls, if you go home and dream of your boyfriends, then make wedding arrangements." After the music began, Rika and Takato sat down. " I've got to tell her, no matter how much she may hurt me. It will hurt even worse if she does love me and we never kiss." Takato thought to himself. " I know..." He got up and took Rika's hand. "Dance with me, Rika. Let's make that stupid Niko green with envy." Rika smiled sheepishly. "Okay."   
  
They danced for hours. Takato was falling more in love with Rika every moment they danced. Rika's pride was losing control to the overwheming feeling in her heart. One more major blow would finish it. The music stopped. The DJ then annonced. "Well, the votesfor the "Queen of Destiny" are in. And the winner is...." Niko was confedent. "It's me. I know it." " Rika " Niko went wide eyed. "What? Rika?" Takato saw his chance. It was now or never. Rika was shocked. "Me? They chose me?" The DJ spoke again. "Now clear the floor for the Queen and her king." Rika and Takato began to dance.   
  
He had to tell her. He couldn't hide it any longer. " Rika, I have a confession." He pulled her closer. "What is it?" He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "I'm in love with you, Rika. You are the most lovely creature that the heavens ever created. Nothing can hold a candle to your beauty." She was shocked. He loved her. After all her meaness, all her rejecting him. He still loved her. She remembered her grandmother's words: " You must get to a point to where your love for him overpowers your pride." That time was now. She knew what she must do. "I have a confession, Takato. When I first met you, I thought you were weak. Time and time again, you proved me wrong. Now I become weak in your arms. But at the same time, I no longer fear being lonely. In your arms, I don't fear anything. I feel as if you will protect me from anything. I...I love you." He couldn't believe it. She was as in love with him as he was with her. He pulled them even closer. Then he began to kiss her. She was surprised for a moment, but only a moment. Then she began to return the kiss. All their stored emotions poured into that one passionate moment. The kiss seemed to last forever. "Well, love is in the air; and it isn't even Feburary yet." The DJ called out. Sari tapped Niko on the shoulder. "What?" "Don't look now." Niko turned to see the couple kissing. "Oh no! I'm going to have to be her slave!" She ran out the door.   
  
When Takato and Rika pulled apart, both felt complete. "Please," Rika wispered, "don't ever leave me. I need you. I don't want to be alone anymore." She started to tear up. "Don't worry; I will never leave you, Rika. I am yours forever. Now dry your pretty eyes." He then kissed her tears away. " I love you."  
  
Later that night, Rika's dreams were of Takato. First, she was standing at a Shinto shrine, with Takato next to her and a priest in front of them. Then, she dreamed of a small infant with spiky red hair. " She has your hair dear." "Yes, but she has her daddy's taste in hairstyle." The tiny girl just giggled. Rika awoke. "So Takato is my future husband. I knew it."  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
